memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Wheels
Hot Wheels is a brand name used for many of Mattel's diecast toy vehicle lines and was introduced in 1968. ''Star Trek'' association Mattel, one of the world's largest toy makers, announced in 2008 that it had acquired licensing to produce merchandise based on the Star Trek franchise. Including repaints, a total of twenty diecast metal and ABS plastic ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures have been released under the brand since 2009. Each ship is said to be in "1:50-scale" (in reference to diecast automobile scales), measures from 10 to 20 centimeters in length, and is packaged with an adjustable plastic stand. Five smaller "1:64-scale" versions of the were released between 2013 and 2016. A "1:64-scale" model and twelve 1:64-scale Star Trek-themed wheeled diecast vehicles were also released. 1:50-scale Star Trek releases Series 1 :Released in * * * [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant NCC-1864]] * Klingon Bird-of-Prey * [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] (alternate reality) - released in September 2009 File:Mattel S1 Hot Wheels Enterprise-D.jpg|Series 1 Hot Wheels USS Enterprise-D File:Mattel S1 Hot Wheels Enterprise refit.jpg|Series 1 Hot Wheels USS Enterprise (refit) File:Mattel S1 Hot Wheels Reliant.jpg|Series 1 Hot Wheels USS Reliant File:Mattel S1 Hot Wheels KBoP.jpg|Series 1 Hot Wheels Klingon Bird-of-Prey File:Mattel S1 Hot Wheels Enterprise 2009.jpg|Series 1 Hot Wheels USS Enterprise (alternate reality) File:TrekHotWheelsS1JJEntloose.jpg|Hot Wheels USS Enterprise (alternate reality) prototype next to final production model File:TrekHotWheelsProtos.jpg|Series 1 Hot Wheels prototype ships File:TrekHotWheelsboxS1.jpg|Series 1 Hot Wheels packaged ships File:TrekHotWheelsmislabelledrefit.jpg|Mis-labeled Series 1 Hot Wheels USS Enterprise Refit packaging San Diego Comic-Con International 2009 exclusive :Released in * - "undergoing refit" deco in partially transparent spacedock display case File:TrekHotWheelsSDCCloose.jpg|SDCC 2009 Hot Wheels USS ''Enterprise (refit) in spacedock exclusive File:TrekHotWheelsSDCCbox.jpg|SDCC 2009 Hot Wheels USS Enterprise (refit) packaging and spacedock display case File:Hot Wheels SDCC USS Enterprise prototype.jpg|SDCC 2009 Hot Wheels USS Enterprise (refit) in spacedock prototype Series 2 :Released in * [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] (alternate reality) - "battle damaged" repaint * - "battle damaged" repaint * - re-release of first version * [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant NCC-1864]] - "battle damaged" repaint * Klingon Bird-of-Prey - "battle damaged" repaint File:Mattel S2 Hot Wheels BD Enterprise 2009.jpg|Series 2 Hot Wheels Battle-damaged USS Enterprise (alternate reality) File:Mattel S2 Hot Wheels BD Enterprise-D.jpg|Series 2 Hot Wheels USS Enterprise-D File:Mattel S1 Hot Wheels Enterprise refit.jpg|Series 2 Hot Wheels USS Enterprise (refit) File:Mattel S2 Hot Wheels BD Reliant.jpg|Series 2 Hot Wheels Battle-damaged USS Reliant File:Mattel S2 Hot Wheels BD KBoP.jpg|Series 2 Hot Wheels Battle-damaged Klingon Bird-of-Prey File:TrekHotWheelsboxS2.jpg|Series 2 Hot Wheels packaged ships Series 3 :Released in as a six ship set in the Star Trek Scene It? Ultimate Fan Pack Limited Edition. It was retailed exclusively at Costco Warehouses throughout North America. * * (TOS) * - "battle damaged" USS Enterprise (refit) repaint * - repaint of the USS Reliant * [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty Klingon Bird-of-Prey]] - repaint of the Klingon Bird-of-Prey * Narada File:Mattel S3 Hot Wheels Enterprise NX-01.jpg|Series 3 Hot Wheels Enterprise NX-01 File:Mattel S3 Hot Wheels Enterprise.jpg|Series 3 Hot Wheels USS Enterprise File:Mattel S3 Hot Wheels Enterprise-A.jpg|Series 3 Hot Wheels Battle-damaged USS Enterprise-A File:Mattel S3 Hot Wheels Saratoga.jpg|Series 3 Hot Wheels USS Saratoga File:Mattel S3 Hot Wheels Bounty KBoP.jpg|Series 3 Hot Wheels HMS Bounty Klingon Bird-of-Prey File:Mattel S3 Hot Wheels Narada.jpg|Series 3 Hot Wheels Narada File:TrekHotWheelsNaradaproto.jpg|Prototype of Hot Wheels Narada shown at San Diego Comic-Con 2009 File:TrekHotWheelsS3Bounty1701Adetail.jpg|Close-up photos of Series 3 Hot Wheels HMS Bounty and USS Enterprise-A File:TrekHotWheelsS3boxedindiv.jpg|Hot Wheels Series 3 packaged ships Series 4 :Released in as "2013 Wave 1" * [[USS Excelsior|USS ''Excelsior NCC-2000]] * [[USS Kelvin|USS Kelvin NCC-0514]] * * Klingon Bird-of-Prey (D4 class) File:Mattel S4 Hot Wheels Excelsior.jpg|Series 4 Hot Wheels USS Excelsior File:Mattel S4 Hot Wheels Kelvin.jpg|Series 4 Hot Wheels USS Kelvin File:Mattel S4 Hot Wheels Vengeance.jpg|Series 4 Hot Wheels USS Vengeance File:Mattel S4 Hot Wheels D4 Class KBoP.jpg|Series 4 Hot Wheels D4 class Klingon patrol ship File:Hot Wheels Star Trek Series 4 packaged ships.jpg|Series 4 Hot Wheels packaged ships USS Vengeance Blu-ray premium Paramount Home Entertainment's -exclusive SteelBook Blu-ray release of included the USS Vengeance model as a retailer premium. also retailed the model with the limited edition (of 4000) exclusive SteelBook version of the Blu-ray 3D. Both editions were released in September 2013. File:Walmart exclusive STID BR with HW Vengeance.jpg|Walmart Star Trek Into Darkness (Blu-ray) with USS Vengeance File:STID 3D Play.com giftset.jpg|Play.com Star Trek Into Darkness (Blu-ray 3D) with USS Vengeance File:Hot Wheels USS Vengeance Blu-ray premium.jpg|Packaged Hot Wheels USS Vengeance Blu-ray premium Notes * The Mattel Design Center produced SLA prototypes for a 41 to 45 mm long Hot Wheels starship line in 2003. The company planned to sell the diecast versions of the ships in 2-packs alongside their 1:64 offerings but this line was never licensed or produced. * When first released, the Series 1 USS Enterprise (refit) had "USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A" erroneously printed on its packaging. This packaging was subsequently corrected for Series 1 wave revisions and Series 2. The Series 3 USS Enterprise-A is correctly identified on the ship's hull and on its packaging. * The USS Enterprise (alternate reality) prototype was mistakenly produced with red bussard collectors causing a four month release delay for the first production version of the ship. The color was corrected to blue before retail release. * The Enterprise NX-01's individual packaging erroneously identified the ship as the "USS Enterprise NX-01". However, the ship is identified correctly on the outer packaging of the Ultimate Fan Pack. * Information on the packaging of the USS Saratoga erroneously describes the seen in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. The registry number "NCC-1867" was printed on the model's hull but this registry number was incorrect for any incarnation of the ship. The correct registry (NCC-1887) was correctly printed on the packaging. * The Series 4 D4 class Klingon patrol ship was packaged as a "Klingon Bird-of-Prey" but this designation for the ship was not explicitly stated in the 2013 film. 1:64-scale Star Trek releases USS Enterprise Hot Wheels released a smaller version of the in its 7.5 cm "1:64-scale" mainline "HW Imagination Future Fleet" series in February 2013. A "battle damaged" repaint of this model was released in the same series in June 2013. The first version of the ship was also re-released in the 2015 mainline "HW City Space Team" series. Another version of this casting with a more detailed paint deco was released in November 2013 in the first wave of the 2014 "Retro Entertainment" line. Another version of the ship was released in the second wave of the 2016 "Entertainment" series with a slightly less detailed paint scheme than the 2014 release.http://www.hotwheelscollectors.com/news/2016-hot-wheels-entertainment-series File:Hot Wheels Imagination 2013 USS Enterprise loose.jpg|2013 HW Imagination/ 2015 HW City USS Enterprise File:Hot Wheels Imagination BD USS Enterprise loose.jpg|2013 HW Imagination battle damaged USS Enterprise File:Hot Wheels 2014 Retro Entertainment USS Enterprise.jpg|2014 HW Retro Entertainment USS Enterprise File:HW 2016 Entertainment USS Enterprise.jpg|2016 HW Entertainment USS Enterprise File:Hot Wheels 2013 Imagination USS Enterprise.jpg|Packaged 2013 HW Imagination USS Enterprise File:Hot Wheels BD Imagination USS Enterprise.jpg|Packaged 2013 HW Imagination battle damaged USS Enterprise File:Hot Wheels Retro Entertainmant USS Enterprise.jpg|Packaged 2014 Retro Entertainment USS Enterprise File:HW City 2015 USS Enterprise.jpg|Packaged 2015 HW City USS Enterprise File:Hot Wheels 2016 Entertainment USS Enterprise.jpg|Packaged 2016 Entertainment USS Enterprise USS Vengeance A "1:64-scale" version of the was released in the 2014 mainline "HW City Planet Heroes" series. File:Hot Wheels 2014 HW City USS Vengeance.jpg|2014 HW City USS Vengeance File:HW 2014 USS Vengeance packaged.jpg|Packaged 2014 HW City USS Vengeance File:Hot Wheels 1-64 USS Vengeance.jpg|Promo for the 2014 HW City USS Vengeance Pop Culture vehicles Six 1:64-scale diecast wheeled vehicles were released as part of Hot Wheels' 2014 "Pop Culture" line. These vehicles and their packaging featured artwork based on Gold Key's classic Star Trek comics. Six more vehicles featuring packaging and vehicle artwork rendered in a more photo-realistic style premiered at retail in February 2016. 2014 releases * Captain Kirk '49 Ford C.O.E. * Spock '59 Chevy Delivery * Dr. McCoy '38 Dodge Airflow * Sulu Midnight Otto * Scotty Custom '52 Chevy * Lt. Uhura '88 Jeep Wagoneer File:Hot Wheels Pop Culture 2014 Star Trek vehicles.jpg|2014 Pop Culture Star Trek vehicle promo File:Hot Wheels Pop Culture Star Trek vehicles 2.jpg|2014 Pop Culture Star Trek vehicles File:Hot Wheels Pop Culture 2014 Star Trek packaged.jpg|Packaged 2014 Pop Culture Star Trek vehicles 2016 releases * Captain Kirk Quick D-Livery * Spock Deco Delivery * Dr. McCoy Volkswagen T1 Panel Bus * Scotty Baja Breaker * Sulu '70 Chevelle Delivery * Lt. Uhura Ford Transit Supervan File:Hot Wheels 2016 Star Trek Pop Culture.jpg|2016 Pop Culture Star Trek vehicle promo File:Hot Wheels 2016 Star Trek Pop Culture vehicles.jpg|2016 Pop Culture Star Trek vehicles File:Hot Wheels Pop Culture 2016 Star Trek packaged.jpg|Packaged 2016 Pop Culture Star Trek vehicles See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External links * [http://www.hotwheelscollectors.com/Showroom/productline/StarTrek/ Hot Wheels Star Trek] - official Hot Wheels Star Trek site * HotWheels.com - official Hot Wheels site * Category:Collectibles Category:Collectible companies